


Mangata

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Beaches, Cis-girl Katya, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Mangata (Sweedish) – The glimmering road like reflection the moon creates on water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

Katya couldn’t remember the last time she had been to the beach. Well she could, she just didn’t like to think about it too much.

It had been many years ago, when she was a freshman in college. A group of friends talked her into going with them for spring break. She only agreed because her crush at the time, Rick, or Nick, something that ended in –ick, was going to be there too. The group was hammered for four days straight. On the last night, in their drunken haze, they decided it would be a good idea to go to the beach. They stumbled along the abandoned hills of sand, falling every other step.

Katya had been hanging in the back with Nick. The two had spent a good amount of time together on the trip, and Katya was over the moon. Given, all of their conversations happened when they were both very drunk, and when they did talk, Nick only seemed to talk about himself and sports. But this was before Katya learned to love herself, and she had never been hit on before, so she accepted his attention and praise, even if she knew she deserved better.

The two walked along the beach and he splashed her lightly with water, and she splashed him back. It was the oldest and one of the cheesiest ways to flirt, but Katya’s smile practically lit up the entire beach. They ended up falling into the water together when Nick stumbled into her. Then they were kissing. She had been kissed before; the numerous games of spin the bottle had prepared her for this. But this wasn’t the way she had planned it, this was sloppy, and the seawater in her mouth made Katya try to pull back. Nick followed her mouth and pulled her closer.

She had lost her virginity that night. That was one of her biggest regrets in life. The next morning she was sore and sand was everywhere. She ended up getting a UTI and a rash all over her privates.

She pushed those memories away and tried to focus on the moment now. Brian was saying something, Katya felt badly about not listening to him, but she nodded when he looked at her for a response.

“All right lets do this.” Brian grabbed a tan bag from his car and when he came around to the front of it he grabbed Katya’s hand, and the two walked down the wooden steps. Their bare feet hit the cool sand, and Katya made a mental note to come to the beach more often. She and Brian had moved to Los Angeles a year ago, and this was their first time at the beach together. He squeezed her hand tighter as the two looked out at the rolling waves. She edited the mental note so it said that she _and Brian _should come to the beach more often.__

__He pulled her hand, leading her closer to the water. Brian placed the bag on the ground and he and Katya walked into the shallow water. Katya gave a small shriek when the cold water hit her ankles. Brian laughed at her and she hit him playfully on the arm. She walked about, creating smaller waves of her own. She lifted her foot, and set it back down, creating a splashing sound, and an idea came to her head. She began jumping up and down, left and right, all around, splashing the water. Brian just watched her amusedly. She was like a child jumping in puddles along the sidewalk. His lovesick smile only increased when she motioned for him to do it too._ _

__A passerby would have been embarrassed for them, seeing as they were two fully grown adults, splashing around in the ocean, laughing, but Katya and Brian’s only focus was on the size of the splashes they made._ _

__When their legs and bodies grew tired, Brian pulled out a giant towel that they laid on. Katya leaned her head on Brian’s chest as they gazed at the collection of stars scattered about the black sky. Katya’s eyes wandered over to the bright moon just over the water. Its light reflected over the water and created a light that lit the two lovers faces. Brian noticed a sliver of moonlight that followed the curve of Katya’s smile, and he couldn’t help but kiss the top of her head. She looked up from her place on his chest and gave him a heart-melting smile. The two shared a chaste kiss._ _

__Brian pointed out the constellations that he knew to Katya, and she laughed when he began to trace them on her arm. It was silent, save for the sound of the waves rolling on top of one another. The lovers listened to the sounds of the animals and the water, and just breathed. Moments like this, Katya wanted to keep forever. Suspended in time, so that she might never have to go back to the real world._ _

__Brian only realized Katya had fallen asleep when he felt wetness on his arm. He laughed softly when he noticed it was drool. To anyone else it was disgusting, but Brian found it oddly endearing, just like the rest of Katya. He pulled out a blanket and covered the both of them in it. She curled up closer to him, and he could feel her breaths against his neck. He looked up at the sky and continued to trace constellations on her skin. He fell asleep to the sound of his lover’s breathing, and the waves on the sand._ _


End file.
